When Legendaries go on FanFiction , Part 2!
by Pikachu247
Summary: Sequel to AngelOveDeath's When Legendaries go on FF! What happens when Mew returns, all with a new secret weapon? Another hell filled story, jam-packed with Humor! Note: I got permission to use AoD's story, so don't flame. T-rated for safety. Chapter 4 up
1. The Beginning of the End

_**Now, before we start, I give FULL credit to oOoLostoOoSouloOo for this idea, and did not steal. I got permission, and yes, I asked, so don't go flaming me, or something like "OMG YOU STEAL IDEAS STOP DOING THAT ZOMGZERZ!!111111!!11!" Or something of the like, or you will be reported and/or blocked. So anyways, read When Legendaries go on Fanfiction on LS's profile or search it, I don't care. Just read that before you read this. ANYWAYS, let's rock and roll!**_

**Chapter 1: Prolouge, and the Computer.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was midday, and Arceus had called for a meeting, all remembering what happened the last time this happened. Darkrai and Cresselia were especially affected by this, each of them trying to steer clear of the group of legendaries. Mew, the cause of all of this, or rather, his friend, who was the cause tried to help him escape from the two aforementioned legendaries, as they were wanting his head after the events of that day.

"So, today's meeting will be about insurance, in case something should happen." Arceus spoke loudly. Foe some reason, she watched TV, and that Geico commercial got stuck in her head, and seeing as she didn't want anything more to be destroyed.

Many of the Pokemon groaned, not wanting to be here, as this was completely unimportant.

Although, there were 3 legendaries missing. That was as explained before.

Darkrai and Cresselia for obvious reasons, and Mew hadn't been seen since the incident. And that was six months ago.

Oh look, they're here. Except Mew zoomed into the room, breaking a hole in the door, and following were two attacks, a Psycho Cut and Dark Pulse, both destroying the door. Everyone's attention had turned to the trio, eying a cofused and scared pink cat, a furious ebony ghost, and a completely psychotic swan. The pink psychic type narrowly avoided the danger and used Giratina as a shield.

"D-d-d-dd-don't hurt me!" Mew cried. He was visibly scared out of his mind, shivering, his eyes widened in fear.

The two others, Darkrai and Cresselia, were silent, eyes narrowed and thinned into slits, visibly angry.

Anyway you look at it, it was like playing tag, if you considered tag to be destructive, dangerous, and run by three insanity filled minds.

Everyone was looking at the three, waiting for either an exchange in attacks, or a compromise. Most hoped for the latter, though of course, that was like saying you could survive a car accident with no wounds on your body.

And, as the way the world is built, the former occurred, with the two said counterparts using Hyper Beams. Mew again narrowly dodge the incoming energy beams, and now hid behind Arceus. The two devastating attacks left the wall it hit with a hole blown in to it.

Again, the king of nightmares and queen of dreams fired dangerous attacks at the pink feline, who again dodged by a centimeter.

Everyone just stood there, frozen. They all knew not to get on the pair's bad sides, or they would be dead or beaten into a pulp in no time flat. Sure, they wanted to help the poor cat, but most were unwilling, probably because of the fact that they would be blown into a million pieces if anyone got in the duo's way.

The Hall of Origin was quickly being turned into a huge piece of swiss cheese. Huge was an understatement, to say the least.

Arceus, of course wasn't going to stand for this. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!!" the goddess yelled at the top of her lungs.

Every and any pokemon in the room cringed, some holding their ears shut, as they did NOT want their ears to explode. But, as a surprise, the two did not even move, so much as a twitch that would be completely unnoticeable.

They just continued to act like enraged zombies that didn't give a crap about the current events. Supporting this fact, Cresselia fired another Psycho Cut, and Darkrai doing the same, except the attack was a Shadow Ball, both creating identical craters in the wall that met. Mew had again, just narrowly dodge the said attacks and was now floating around the hall at super speed, hoping that this would allow him to dodge everyone of the oncoming attacks.

Arceus had no choice but to step in, and use force. She started to glow, as well as the two lunar legendaries. It was a full powered Psychic attack, and she plucked the two from where they floated, and proceeded to bash them around until either they're senses came back, or they would fall unconscious.

Of course, in their enraged states, their senses would not likely come to, so the latter happened, as when the attack finished, the two wobbled in the air for a few seconds, and both fell to the ground, eyes closed, looking as if they were pained.

Mew was now sweating, panting, and tired in every way, as he too doubled over in pain, unconscious.

"What the hell happened?" "What's going on? "Where am I?" these were all responses to what had happened earlier.

The goddess sighed, seeing as the current situation was now over, but she canceled the meeting, and waited for the three to come to.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Urgh..." The king of nightmares was not yet awake, seeing as he was trying to open his eyes, but the pain was so intense, he hurt himself trying to open his eyelids. The location? The east wings medical center, which just happened to be the farthest room down.

_'What happened? Where am I?'_ he thought. His eyes finally creaked open, as he felt a warmth to his side. He tilted his head, and the sight caused him the bolt upright, and float away, where his back was met with a certain God Pokemon.

"Shit..." he mumbled. He must have done something to anger the goddess. And his earlier sight was this: He woke up next to Cresselia, who he had his arms around.

He then thought he must have unconsciously cuddled into her...errr...wings in his slumber.

This was probably the east wing, where all the side rooms were.

The legendaries were still there, their echoes of neverending chatter even reaching the farthest room of the wing.

But, Darkrai was quickly cut out from his thoughts.

"What in the hell were you doing?!" Arceus was already on her last straw, and if Darkrai gave her another wisecrack answer, let's just say that something would go horribly wrong...

Darkrai struggled to remember what had happened in the last few hours, hurting his aching head in the process. The first thing that popped into his mind was the horrible incident six months ago, involving that cursed computer, and the small, pink feline that dared call himself a boy. He couldn't screw up this answer, or something bad would happen, and he already had the part with humiliation on his shoulders.

And then, the events today. As said before, it had been six months since the last sight of Mew, and for him to appear, all these months later, he and his counterpart had been plotting revenge since then, and what better time then there, when he just showed up, being his usual cheery self, that self that had forgotten the events of then.

"I guess, it's because we've been planning on getting back on that little bastard." He responded simply, still hiding the pain that had been caused to him.

Then, a yawn was heard, and some rustling. Cresselia had awoken. "Hrrrrmmmm..." She yawned, streching.

There it goes.

_-Meanwhile...-_

As we switch the location, we find ourselves in the opposite medical wing, the west side of the Hall of Origin. One would always wonder why the most important rooms was always at the back, but there was no reason to ponder that at the moment.

Mew was located here, in the opposite wing, most likely because this way, there would be less damage, and that it took approximately 30 minutes to get from this wing, and another half hour back.

"Uggghhhh...What happened?" He mumbled to no one. As he lazily got himself up, the pink feline had taken in his surroundings. He then deducted he was still in the Hall, as the echoes of the other legendaries voices could still be heard down the hallway.

He then remembered his reason on returning. Another prank. The only reason he had went into hiding for six months was because the two aforementioned lunar legendaries were literally on his tail, him escaping within an inch of his life each time, but he had forgotten since the last attack had been 2 weeks ago. Mew has this rule, where it's no longer an important thing to remember if the said event was over a week old. But boy, was he wrong to do that. All that time, they were plotting on revenge, as he stood by, just narrowly escaping each time, all the while concealing his new weapon against every single legendary, the other 33 remaining. Another computer, that only he and his friend knew about. The pink cat made sure it couldn't be destroyed at all costs, even though he had made it indestructible with his powers. Of course, the above rule prevented that from actually happening.

So, he remembered where it should be, since that was less than a week ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_The night before, Mew had snuck into the Hall, hiding his weapon, in the western medical wing, knowing no one ever came here._

_He snickered, and left it in a secret compartment under the bed, and giggled again. He then flew out the front door of the Hall, without so much as a sound._

**END FLASHBACK**

Mew then uncovered his trump card to hell, and floated off with it, coming in with a surprise to the other legends, excluding the aforementioned three.

"Hey guys!" He yelled out in excitement. "I have a surprise!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**I decided to end it there, since I like good surprises. So, what will happen with Mew? Will he get mauled by the group? Or will his luck turn for the good, narrowly escaping again? Questions will be answered, and tune in next time for some action! So, Pikachu247, over and OUT!**_

_**Next Time: Legendaries Gone Wild!**_

_**See you next time!**_


	2. The Final Step to Chaos

_**Gah, concentrating on four stories at once isn't easy...how the hell do you guys do it?! I swear, the only thing keeping me alive and running/writing are you readers and reviewers out there. If I feel good, the fanfic reading part of this story will start the next chapter, and will turn into a series of oneshots/twoshots/etc. Otherwise, it will begin the following chapter. Oh yeah, one more thing. If you want to suggest a fanfic you want them to read, include your suggestions in your reviews, so I know what to let them read later on. Some credits before we move on though.**_

_**Shiny Hunter**_

_**Glory For Sleep**_

_**goldeneye101**_

_**Rayshia**_

_**Dragonluvr1993**_

_**Attila12**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_**Now, where were we? Oh yeah. Let's rock and roll!**_

**Chapter 2: The Final Step to Chaos**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Guys?" Mew had been standing there for a minute, puzzled at why the others were glaring extra sharp and pointy daggers at him. Just a minute ago, everyone was looking at him curiously. Then, a flash of light blinded him and the rest, and now they all had the same expression as Darkrai and Cresselia no more than two hours ago. They were now like lifeless zombies, their eyes losing the lively gleam in them.

Come to think of it, when he saw the two lunar legendaries, the same exact thing happened. A flash of light from an unknown source, and then they were lifeless, and on his tail faster than you could say "Huh?". Well, now it was happening all over again, and faster than you could say "deja vu".

The world surely was coming to an end, huh? For Mew, anyways.

And before anyone knew it, all hell broke loose, and Mew's eyes widened at his current sight. "Fuck..." he mumbled. He knew that was a bad word, but he would say it right now, since the situation could not get **ANY** worse.

The situation, you ask?

Oh, it's just 30 hyper beams directed towards Mew's head is all. And now all 30 of them are fusing into a huge, giant, legendary (no pun intended) hyper beam that could probably take out the entire Earth.

And our lone hero caught the sight, and he teleported behind them as quickly as possible. A huge explosion occurred, and Mew gawked at the remains of what used to be the west wing of the Hall of Origin. "I'm so screwed." He said disdainfully, a look of 'Crap' on his face. This certainly was not going to be a good day.

_-Meanwhile...-_

-KKKKKKKKKK--kk--kKKkDOOOOOMMMMMKRACKKRASH!-

"What the hell was that?!" Cresselia yelled, earthquake occurring at the moment. The explosion was probably the cause of that problem. At the moment, Arceus had a crystal orb drop out of nowhere.

The orb shined brightly for a few minutes, and then became a bank navy blue. The orb began to activate a hidden camera in the main room of the hall. The outcome was shocking, and another earthquake started, but this time, a large roar indicated that it was a very angry Arceus.

The results were a whole a bunch of attacks every which way, all of them differing. The roots were the legendaries, excluding Mew, mind you. She also saw that the entire east wing had disappeared, along with most of the main room in the hall. She was furious, and some could wonder why someone with a pretty short fuse like Arceus could be the goddess of Pokemon.

Darkrai and Cresselia sweatdropped anime style at the sight, yet followed the leader into what may have been known as the apocalypse.

_-Back at the scene of the crime...-_

By now, Mew was panting. 2 legendaries hunting you down was hard enough, but 30? That was totally out of the question. Who would want to be chased by fifteen times the people of what they had just experienced? That would probably be living hell.

"What -swoosh- the hell -boom- are -BAM- you guys -DOOM- doing?! -CRASH-" The pink feline yelled, all the while dodging another half dozen hyper beams, around three frenzy plants, and a whole crap load of other oncoming attacks. The Hall was quickly becoming nothing more than ruined rubble, like the ruins of Macchu Picchu.

How did this happen, you ask again?

Well, a month earlier, Mew's Raichu friend had made it so everyone that did not match, or at least hold a lint's size of the same DNA, attack Mew on sight as a prank. Where did he plant it you ask? He placed it on the computer, which would create a blinding flash that would make the Pokemon that don't have Mew's DNA (in simpler words, legendaries) attack him the moment they make sight with the portable computer. Except for Arceus, of course.

And lookie here, the three enter the room. And another flash. Darkrai and Cresselia at this point, became lifeless zombies as they and the others were earlier.

Score: Good side: 2, Bad side: 32. I emphasize on the three in 32.

The Hall of Origin was now nothing more than a crapload of millions of pebbles lying all over the ground, save the eastern wing. Arceus sighed exasperatedly at her life in general. She hoped that every day wouldn't hold a disaster at least once a day. But, that did not hold true. Mew, on the other hand, decided to take the moment into his own hands, and tried Hypnosis. It was negated, and pretty much every attack ever discovered was flying towards Mew at light speed, but he moved away at super speed, only one of his fur being burnt off in the process.

Mew's luck was running out, as the most powerful attacks ever imaginable flew towards Celestial Town, but just as quickly as the incident started, Arceus froze time, and every thing stopped dead in their tracks, save Mew and herself, obviously. Sighing, she erased the attacks from existence, and attacked the other legendaries with as weak of a Judgment as she could manage. Time had now resumed, the world turning from black and white to technicolor in no time flat.

"Mew, I want to talk to you, and you have to come. _**NOW!!**_" Arceus literally roared, pretty much leveling the world.

The psycho-legendaries fell over, unconscious, seeing as the Judgment knocked them out. Well, since the computer was indestructible, it was pretty much the only thing that survived the onslaught. Ironic, isn't it?

"What the hell were you thinking?! You know that the last time you showed that gizmo, everything went haywire!" Arceus tried her best to not lose her temper, but the moment had passed.

Mew, not knowing the prank, responded like this, "I don't know what happened!!"

"Well, you brought it here! You should know what happened back there!" She snapped. The day was bad already, but this could get worse.

It COULD. Maybe not. Oops, I jinxed it.

As soon as everything ended, the situation came from worse to worst.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Yep, looks like they had just awaken in the main room. And they found a little trinket on the floor to boot. Too bad it was very bad news for them.

"I-it-it can't be..." They all said in unison, as if they were all mimicking each others actions.

To the legendaries dismay, the laptop resided in its place on the floor. The prank used by Mew's friend would no longer work, as it was only good for 3 uses, due to the fact it had been rushed.

"N-no problem, we'll just destroy it!" As soon as that happened, Groudon had brought his foot down on the little gadget. What they didn't know, however, was that Mew had made it indestructible, and immune to any special powers.

When the smoke parted, the small gadget lay there, without so much as a scratch.

"W-WHAT?!" This was gonna be tough. But, it only got worse from there, as they looked around. Observing what used to be the Hall of Origin, was now just a million pebbles on Spear Pillar. Oh no. Here comes Arceus.

She looked as if she had had it with today, though the day wouldn't end for another few hours. Here comes the episode.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!!" The goddess was not going to take anything anymore. She was fuming, and she saw the laptop on the ground. The next thing that happened, she went crazy.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR GODDAMN FAULT! THAT'S IT! I DEEM THESE HUMAN THINGS CURSED!" she proceeded to use Judgment on it, which obviously didn't work, since there was a circular hole on the ground. The middle of it remained, the laptop protecting it.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" All the legendaries cowered in fear (well except the ones like Mewtwo and Darkrai, who just covered whatever they used to hear, and defended themselves from the out of control, insane goddess.)

Out of nowhere, Mew took the computer and turned it on, giggling all the way.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT THAT!!" The legendaries said, except for Arceus and Giratina, who was trying to calm down his counterpart.

Now, things got even more hectic, as everything is going to go crazy. Poor Mew. At least the 'Everyone vs. Mew' disaster was over.

And that's how this disaster all started.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Phew...That was long. Well, that was the complete prolouge, and chapter 3 may start the story itself. Meh, This was a pretty funny chapter, and I advise you that you should read the stories I choose for yourselves, or you will not understand what the hell is going on. Well, I guess that's enough for now. Good day, to you all. Pikachu247 has logged out.**_

_**Next Time: Disaster Strikes! The Dreaded Stories!**_


	3. Continuation to Hell: Prolouge to Chaos!

_**Whoa...Sorry for the wait! Heh heh heh... -mauled- XD! So, here's chapter 3 of this story (No duh) and no, Counterpart Appreciation is NOT on hold, just delaying Chapter 15 for awhile, so I can focus on this story. Anyways, some credits:**_

_**sasusaku-rulez-2001, Attila12, Dragonluvr1993, Rayshia, Glory For Sleep, and goldeneye101.**_

_**Best of thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Sheesh, I'll get started already, just don't murder me into a bloody heap. Let's rock and roll!**_

**Chapter 3: Continuation to Hell: Prolouge to Chaos!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT THAT!!" The yell pierced the ears of anyone within a one thousand mile radius.

"I swear, if you try anything, you're as good as dead!" The legendaries, save Mew, Arceus, and Giratina, practically roared in unison.

Mew ignored the warning, only to turn around and find even more beams of energy flying towards his face. From the look of their faces, anyone would say that the day was ruined, as 31 abnormally strong Pokemon were ganging up on one, but they were constantly missing, as the pink feline was too fast for the attacks. Even with the laptop's slightly heavy weight, the cat could still outrun every single one of them.

You could consider this Mew's daily exercise, seeing as this was done at least once a day, though highly destructive.

And, to top it all off, the world was about to end as there were 31 potentially dangerous attacks heading towards Route 2 and Viridian Forest. Unfortunately, there was no one to stop th chaos, and a huge explosion ensued. At least Viridian Forest was empty due to the fact that fire dangers were high today, so the area was evacuated.

An earthquake followed the explosion, and it was strengthened by the aftershock of the earlier tremor.

Today would probably be marked the unluckiest and most destructive day in the universe, as things only got worse. Oh Arceus, what else could possibly happen? Lot's of things can. A tsunami being one of them.

The huge earthshaking tremor upset the balance in the ocean, and a tsunami was heading at super sonic speed towards Canalave City and Vermilion City, as the gigantic natural disaster had split. Another notable fact, that today would also be marked as the day the world was on drugs, since so many natural phenomenons were occurring so frequently in one day. You could pretty much say that this was as bad as Kyogre and Groudon fighting with Palkia and Dialga, except multiplied ten times.

Luckily, Lugia and Kyogre took notice to the events and headed out at light speed towards the waves of hell. They would continue later.

Mew, again with his small brain, didn't even take notice to the current events, and just logged on, and selected FireFox from the menu. And the world was about to be destroyed at the same time. How swell.

Anyways, we're getting off-topic.

Mew typed in fanfiction. net in the URL box, and pressed the Enter key.

By this time, the fighting had magically stopped, and the scenery around Spear Pillar created a nice day, as if none of the aforementioned problems ever happened. The legendaries now had their eyes fixed, and glued to the screen, finally accepting the fact that there was no way to bring this project to a screeching halt. And they also accepted the fact that they were all doomed to a life of sadness and misery. As if they weren't already.

"Heheheheheheheheh..." A voice boomed from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Everybody looked up to face the sky, but there was nothing.

"Who are you? Where are you? What are you doing here? In that order!" They said, except Mew, who just blinked at a rapid pace.

"Who, me?" The voice responded.

"I'm the author, Pikachu247, and I command you to look at the computer screen." I say.

The legendaries felt some sort of weird force that made them turn their heads, much to their dismay.

"N-no! DAMN THOSE AUTHOR POWERS! DAMN THEM ALL!" Darkrai yelled, as he was trying to resist, but failing miserably. Most of the Pokemon on Spear Pillar had scowls on they're faces, while I laughed as hard as I could. Mew was the only one who was not in my control, since he was properly following my plan.

"Hmmm...Let's see here..." Mew snickered childishly. He was laughing his lungs out at the choices I prepared him.

He picked out two genres, straight from the list I gave him, those two being Romance/Humor. And the go button was pressed. The legendaries kept trying a hopeless attempt to pry their eyes away from the screen again, but as the world goes, my awesome author powers prevent their escape.

By now, the pink cat was laughing, as the others clearly saw the choice he made. He made research on, as the humans call it, "Legendary Shippings" and had gotten a full list of it.

"Wait, what the hell are "Shippings?'" The legendaries asked, seemingly reading my thoughts. I facefaulted, and my jaw drooped to the ground, though no one saw that.

"You don't know what a shipping is? Jeez, you guys are noobs. I thought you would be more knowledgeable on this, especially with what happened six months ago. I'm ashamed of you." I scolded.

I sigh. "I suppose I'll tell you, since you are my superiors. But you don't know where I live, so you can't kill me for what I'm about to say. Shippings are what we know as couples, and it just so happens that we have some people who know everything. And, that last shipping six months ago? Entitled Lunareclipseshipping, for you noobs, that is you and you." I finished my explanation, pointing at Darkrai, then Cresselia. "And for you, that's all you need to know."

"Here we go!" He said proudly. "The story? The first pick for today? Let's do a roulette!" I yell in joy.

Then, a wheel appeared from pretty much nowhere, containing around 15 story names. The wheel started spinning and spinning at light speed.

_-2 hours later...-_

I sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have spun too hard. I'm out. I'm putting Mew in charge of you guys. See ya." I say, and my voice magically disappears, just a suddenly as it appeared.

But, I made a grave mistake when I made Mew the leader of this expedition. I knew it wouldn't end well.

_-Back to the scene...-_

The wheel has finally stopped, the suspense finally giving way. And the arrow points proudly, in it's shining glory to our first story. The title? Hehehehehehehe...It's well known, I assure you.

"The story for today is...We're Dead, By Shiny Hunter!" Mew finished. He giggled, not noticing that this story focused on him as a main character.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Story Database: Summary and Info: We're Dead**

As Celebi leaves Mew for an hour, she doesn't know that it'll be the biggest mistake of her life. Now, Giratina is trying to stop Arceus, the God Pokemon, from running around with scissors...great. Four-shot. GiratinaxArceus/MewxCelebi.SU's Challenge.  
Complete - Pokemon - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 9,251 - Reviews: 30 - Updated: 8-18-08 - Published: 8-3-08

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The cards were all falling into place, as the place almost turned to pandemonium center again.

It was gonna be a blast.

And it was going to be great.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mew, as any other Fanfiction reader would, clicked the link, which took the legendaries to the story screen, and boy, the first chapter had the legendaries heart pumping, especially Arceus, Giratina, Celebi. Mew, not so much.

As the rest of the story came to light, their was silence, excluding some "Oh my god"s and "What the hell"s.

"Who knew that all of this happened?" questioned some. "How can we say for sure that it happened?" another answered.

"Arrrrrgh...Damn, we were probably on something when that happened." God, these "It Actually Happened OMG" Things are getting old. But, back to the story.

"Errrrr...What?" They all said, overhearing Arceus's mutter.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold the hell up." All eyes turned to the source of the voice, which was Darkrai.

"Why are we here wondering about this crap?! How the hell did these people find out EVERY single thing about us? That can't be possible. I say we go search for these "authors" and burn their freakin' houses down!" He exclaimed.

"YEAH!" "They must be spying on us!" "I agree!" Well, everyone except Mew agreed. But, oh well. His opinion didn't matter at that point.

"I say we do Darkrai's plan, and while we're at it, let's sue these people! They shouldn't know this stuff!" Azelf said. Oh no. The world is coming to an end.

"But that will take time to plan. For now, let's just see how much the humans have found out about us. We meet here again, tomorrow, same time." Arceus was visibly annoyed, seeing as her life had been officially ruined. She was actually going to take part in the plan.

"Mew, keep that computer. We will be needing it for our plan." Mew obeyed, and everyone flew off.

The evil plan couldn't fail, especially when all of the legendaries are on top of the case.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**How was that for you? This story actually has a plot! YAY! So, the legendaries plan on killing us all, huh? My advice? Either play dead, or Get the hell out, because the legendaries are coming to town, and they marked you on their naughty list. -laughs evilly- Well, I will plan out some more stories as I go along, so Good day to you all! Oh yeah, and everyone has awesome author powers. Use them sometime. They might just save your ass. XD. Well, Pikachu247, over and out!**_

_**Next Time: Full Blown Hell**_

_**Also, as a side note, oOoLostoOoSouloOo no longer exists. The new nick name is TheMiserebleKidWithNoSoul. Just a reminder.  
**_


	4. Dimension Vault: Reversal and Revenge

_**Oh...my...god...I have crossed the line. I just couldn't wait to put this chapter up, the legendaries are going to either vomit, crap their pants, running away screaming and yelling for their mommy, or something of the like. The reason? Reversal and Revenge is today's featured fanfiction, and boy, it will not be fun. For the legendaries at least. No, I will not describe the story, or else my T rating will fly out the window! This will also be my first Dimensional Vault featured fic. I am so evil...anyways...Let's rock and roll!**_

_**Reviewers to thank: Shiny Hunter, Attila12, Glory For Sleep, Dragonluvr1993, GymleaderNaeco, goldeneye101. Thanks for your kind reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and his staff of expert japanese shinobi!**_

_**Note: To add to the chaos, this is also a message to never try anything stupid. Also, although lemons aren't all that bad, hentai is much worse, which I will explain in this chapter. It is also the worst Pokemon site on the face of the internet. AGNPH. Never, and I mean never, go to this site. You have been warned. (That is, unless you like hentai. Or, you're just plain curious. Go ahead. I'm not stopping you.)**_

_**A Pikachu247 production...**_

**Chapter 4: Dimensional Vault: Reversal and Revenge**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was just another normal day in the life of the legendaries. If you count a normal day as the Hall of Origin being destroyed and the legendaries plotting to destroy the world they ironically swore to protect at any cost. Yeah, and that's normal. Hey, don't look at me. I was just lucky enough to turn this into story format.

At any rate, I'll continue.

It was just "another day" in the life of the deities, which would likely be filled with chaos. And everyone thought they had seen the worst the internet had to offer.

_**-Three months before...-**_

_Today, another day in this book. Another computer to be destroyed. Although, this time, Mew was not the cause. He was still in hiding after all._

"_Hey, hey!" The voice of a certain death god yelled. It was another prank to be pulled, yet this would be one of the worst to date. Basically, he had been dared by a certain friend whose name will be withheld (for obvious reasons) to go on to a site called AGNPH. Of course, any curious soul fell for it and life would be extinguished. So, for the umpteenth time, a meeting had been called, which only Arceus and her counterpart, Giratina, were allowed to do. Little did the legends know, they would be in for one living hell. Giratina was indeed shocked by this so-called fansite, but he was the main jokester, after all._

"_So, what're we in for today?" was the occasional sarcasm-filled mutter to be heard from the gang that day. It almost seemed as if it wasn't even meant to be a question._

"_Here, I found this the other day..." The master of pranks clicked a bookmark (the only reason he bookmarked the site was for the prank today.) and the screen loaded up. Hearts could be heard beating rapidly due to the abnormal silence, the suspense crushing the legends every second the screen was blank. Again, little did they know that the site would scar them for life. As soon as the screen loaded, the legends took their best look, as everyone nearly crushed Giratina for possession of the computer monitor. When they finally got to take a look, eyes nearly bu;ged out of their sockets, and jaws drooped to the ground._

_And all hell broke loose after that moment._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_And now we have an aerial view from the ends of Earth's atmosphere. An explosion can be heard from even this far away. An inferno comes into view as it swallows up one tenth of the Earth. Life for the legends was no longer normal, and they also felt even more threatened by the humans As if they're life was anythong BUT normal. At least none of these pictures never happened. They just seemed so realistic. Humans must've been pretty good with detail._

**END FLASHBACK**

So, from what we've seen, the legends' lives have literally been destroyed by the threat known as the internet. And now, they were finally going to do something about it. All we can do is hope that they don't destroy the world.

Luckily, they have put they're evil plan on hold so they can focus on what the humans have written and/or drawn about them.

Today wouldn't be very different since the events of the other day, yet the legends would probably wet themselves at this story they were about to read. (A/N: I am not flaming Felix's story. It is awesome. This is just depicted from the legendaries point of view.)

And so, Mew powered up to what the legends had named, "The Haymaker" due to the fact that it could really kill anything from a single word.

Mew was unusually cheery today. When I say unusually, I mean that's it has a feeling behind it. Which is most likely a bad thing.

As the browser came up, the site came up on the screen in no more than a minute (due to starting up) and Mew had found his fiction of choice. Mew's part of the plan was to keep track of any type of story he thought would be possibly offending, and showcase it the next day.

Oh man, this one would mark the apocalypse. Really. I'm dead serious.

Oh well. Time to showcase the story data.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Story Database: Summary and Info: Reversal and Revenge, by Felix the Eeveetrainer.**

**HumanxPokemon Lemons, lot's of them. With storyline, starting about chapter 3. Accepting characters, see inside. If you don't like this kind of thing, DON'T READ! It's not rocket science...**

Pokemon - Fiction Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 24,400 - Reviews: 255 - Updated: 9-4-08 - Published: 5-11-08

(Note: I will not go into detail with this fic. Or else I can kiss that T rating goodbye!)

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

In a flash, the computer screen lit up. The story had showed up. The themes were shown, and chapter 1 was up and ready. After about 5 minutes of silent reading (actually, they read in 1 minute. They were just so shocked they had to read it over and over again.) If they thought chapter 1 was bad, they haven't seen ANYTHING yet. They all sighed, seeing as there were about twelve more chapters to file through.

And they pressed the "Next Chapter" button.

Oh, I feel so sorry for them.

Wait, I don't. Whatever.

Chapter 2 was as equally as shocking, especially to Latias, as she was depicted in this chapter. At least she was a true legend, and not clones. True legends were not affected by the "wave", but normal legends were. Everyone (except Mew) was just gaping at the screen. Mew was too dense to even know what was going on in front of him. As they continued to flip through the story like a book (Heh, I laughed at my own pun.) nothing short of catastrophe was happening already. Especially to those depicted in the 13 current chapters. Appalled, shocked, and disgusted, everyone threw up (it was really, really messy, but who can blame them?) and then tried to destroy the mockery known as "fanfiction."

As said before, their attacks were rendered useless and were ineffective.

"NOOOOOOO!!" "MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE IT STOP!!" "THE HORROR!! THE PURE, UNDILUATED, HORROR!!" were the terrified screams of the legendaries. This killed horror movies by a country mile, and it was only logical that this situtation get any worse. And it did. Really.

And yet, nothing happened. But, any person/pokemon that walked in at this sight of their gods cowering in fear from just a story, it's time to die, or slap themselves to see if it was true. Too bad it was true.

_-About 3 hours later...-_

_Earlier, the writer had gotten sick of waiting for the story to progress, so to reduce length, they had to cut the scene because it would've lasted too long. We're sorry for any inconvienence._

We will return after these commercial messages!

_We don't interrupt your stories, please don't interrupt ours. Please, silence your cell phones._

_Geico Hovercraft Insurance! 15 minutes is saving 15 percent on your car insurance._

_-Another 2 hours later...-_

We're back!

SHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

And so, we return to the repairing site of the Hall of Origin, where the legends are STILL cowering in fear.

"HEY!" an echoy voice boomed.

"I don't pay you to cower in fear! I pay you to READ!" It is my voice, the author.

They ignore me completely, and continue to cower. I facepalm myself.

"I should've never put this story on schedule..." I whisper to myself.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Finally, the legends have regained their senses, after the occasional hurl, or scream of terror.

"We really need to kill these beasts..." said some.

"Now I want to reset the world...again..." Arceus muttered to herself.

Life hurts, and some things never change.

And some secrets, or rather stories in this case, are better left undiscovered. Especially when the ones who are written about see it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Well, that's it for chapter 4. The only reason I did this chapter first is because it would be the hardest, and possibly the funniest, even with details left out of the picture. Also, I want to thank many people for this fic. But more on that later. Rock on, Fanfiction! Pikachu247 Out!**_

_**Next Time: Dimensional Vault: The Apprenticeship!**_

**Again, LS changed the name. AGAIN. Now known as AngelOveDeath. If you haven't read Part 1, then I suggest you stop reading this and go read part 1. Because you will not understand this if you don't read the first story.**


End file.
